Disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-220936 (JP 02-220936 A) is a well-known seat-form storage apparatus in which the portion that is normally used as a passenger seat is removed, thereby forming a storage part for objects.
FIG. 8 hereof shows the seat that is disclosed in JP 02-220936 A and is capable of storing objects.
As can be seen in the drawing, a seat cushion 101 and a seat-back 102 that constitute a rear seat 100 of an automotive vehicle have been removed, and openable lids 104 are attached to respective concave parts 103, 103 formed in the portions from which the seat cushion 101 was removed, whereby a storage space is formed.
Since passengers might think that the concave parts 103 for storing objects are seats, measures for preventing the passengers sitting there must be implemented.